No Complaining
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: Being an attraction was never a fun thing to be. But finding a way out, was. Trying to escape was hard but they were not allowed to complain about it. Human/monster au, two-shot, F.A.C.E family.
1. Chapter 1

A.N:  
I dont go on this website often enough to read reviews, but they are still appreciated.

This story probably wont be my best, i wrote it 2 years ago for my tutor (it was part of my work).  
I tried to polish it up so i hope it is okay.

* * *

|| Welcome to the Hetalian Circus, ||  
|| Meet unique beings from across the globe! ||  
|| Please do not feed the attractions. ||

* * *

In a world where humanity is lost and personal space doesn't exist, there is a smaller world that floats high above the above the lost and deserted world below. It is held up by generators and large fans, fans bigger than a county.  
In that world, there is a town and in that town, there is a famous circus known for its 'Freaks'.

Inside the tent were about one hundred people, waiting in pure silence for the show to start. They waited. And waited. Until finally a small curtain on the opposite side of the large tent opened to reveal the Ringleader. He was tall, had broad shoulders and a horribly evil-looking face. Perfect for a villain, really. How cliché.

The man coughed into his fist once, twice- three times, before starting to talk with a loud, booming voice that shook the tent.

"Welcome everyone, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." The Ringleader gave a dark chuckle before continuing, "To the Hetalian Circus!" His voice was loud and slightly echoing in the large expanse of the tent as everyone was quiet, not a single sound to be heard from the audience. Inside the tent and in the middle of the ring, stood four cloaked cages. Well, one was a tank but a cage nonetheless.

The tent was full and brimming with people, people who wanted to laugh and provoke the 'Freaks'. Only a few mere seconds after the ringleader introduced them, he walked over to the cage on the far left. It had a large sign hanging over the cloak the hid the person inside.

'STRANGE TWIN.  
ALFRED THE WOLF-BOY.  
BEWARE.'

The ringleader carefully took off the sign and ripped off the cloak to reveal a tall person inside. Inside _cage 1_ was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was only in a pair of tattered shorts and red, dirty trainers. A long brown tail swished behind him and two ears stuck up at the top of his head. He was also wearing a red collar, provided by the circus of course, which had a chain that was leading behind him to be attached at the back of his cage. He couldn't leave even if he tried.

The boy's hands were grasping the bars tightly -_all the better to hold you with, my dear_- and his eyes were glowering -_all the better to see you with, my dear_- his nose scrunched up in what could be pain but probably anger -a_ll the better to smell you with, my dear._

And his teeth, oh so big and _sharp,_ were showing as he growled softly at the audience.  
_All the better to **eat** you with, my dear._

Alfred even had a mettle, slightly rusted, muzzle around his mouth and nose because the performers thought he might attack them! But he would never do such a thing! As long as they didn't go near him. Or provoke him- L-Like they did on a daily basis, but it was their fault that he attacked! Theirs! The boy was snarling, showing sharp canine teeth. As the crowd cheered, it only angered him more.

The boy was definitely a 'Freak'. The long tail and the ears protruding out of the top of his head said it all.

Only a few seconds went by before the crowd was cheering to see the next 'Freak'. The cloak on cage _number 2_ had a sign on it just like the last.

'ARTHUR THE SNAKE-BOY.  
VENOMOUS.  
BEWARE.'

The cloak was pulled away to show a small, green eyed boy. He had short, shaggy blonde hair, sticking up at every angle. On his shoulders and a small part on the side of his face were green scales. Shiny, and glimmering in the bright light that was set on his cage. Instead of legs, he had a long green tail, he was a naga. Something known as half human-half snake.

His torso was human and he had no legs, the tail that could be wrapped around him twice was piled around him inside the small cage. It was mildly uncomfortable but he was not aloud to complain. His teeth were sharp, sharper than any knife, and his sense of smell was incredible- _was._ But he isnt aloud to complain about losing certain things.  
He isn't aloud to complain.

As his angered eyes looked out into the audience, he tsked. What stupid creatures. He could eat them whole if he wanted too. But humans tasted as horrible as they sounded.

_Surely he was a freak? It was obvious wasn't it? He was half snake! He had to be!_ These were the words of the crowd trying to reassure themselves. To avoid the roars, shocked gasps and shouting of the crowd, he tried to curl into himself but it just didn't work. He just became angrier and angrier until he got to the point of any remaining sense snapped.

Arthur lunged at the bars of the cage, his small hands wrapping around them tightly. He opened his mouth wide, showing his white and very sharp fangs -was that even a bit of venom leaking that they could see?-, to hiss loudly. His bright green eyes practically glowing in the darkness of the tent. A performer whacked the cage to force Arthur away from the bars.

The third and fourth cloaks were ripped free. One to show a tank full of water and yet another cage. Both had signs on them just like the last two. The first sign on the cage said:

'FRANCIS,  
FRENCH/EGYPTIAN MUMMY.  
DANGEROUS- CAN CURSE.  
BEWARE.'

In the cage was another tall, blue eyed boy with bandages covering his lithe body. Besides his face where you could only see his nose and his eyes, his entire body was covered in the tattered bandages. Even his mouth was covered, it was a miracle that he was still alive. Every second that Francis would move, the bandages would shift slightly. Sometimes gaps would open up and sand would pour out. Sand? From where, people would ask constantly. But no one knew.  
People were unable to get close enough to him to see, to remove the bandages and find out what lie beneath- the only thing that should be underneath would be a body. But no one got close enough and lived to find out.

When he was found, the people who had found him had thought that maybe he was sick, maybe ill. But no, under those dirty, old bandages were just bones, dust and sand. He had been found in a pyramid in Egypt, but apparently he had come from France. No one knows anything else. _It all sounds so ridiculous_, someone had shouted aloud when he was found, _a mummy? From Egypt? That is also from France? Lies!_ But when the young boy spoke in perfect French, they had no other explanation.

Last but not least was the tank. The sign had said:

'STRANGE TWIN.  
MATTHEW THE FISH-BOY.  
DANGEROUS.  
BEWARE.'

The young boy looked a lot like the first, in fact, the two boys were 'the strange twins'. They were very popular in the circus actually. They were twins but only their facial features looked the same. A wolf-boy and a fish-boy that were twins? It sounds far too ridiculous to be true but anyone who looked at the two could easily tell that the two were related.

The blonde boy stood in the tank of cold water -_freezing water_- his hair flowing around as the water would move. There were gills on the side of his neck, if you looked carefully, you could see them move as he breathed. His hands and feet were webbed, making it easier for him to move about, but they didn't matter anymore as he had no need for them. He would now spend his life in the tank, not aloud to leave, not aloud to ask for warm water, _not aloud to complain._

These four boys hated this life, being put on show for the people that lived below, (or as Matthew would call them, "Land Dwellers") and being moved around from town to town without their consent. It was horrible. And it was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N:  
Golly people seemed to really like this story! Also this chapter is rlly bad forgive me  
Im really sorry about the whole "rusted lock" thing but this is waaay into the future so lets just pretend things work faster there aha a /nervous laughter pls forgive me

A few days after the grand opening of the circus, the four boys set their plan into action. Their plan was to escape the confines of the circus.

It was late, it had just gone past four in the morning when Arthur had broken out of his cage. He had been pouring his water from his bowl and onto the large lock of his cage for months, causing it to rust horribly then fall off. It would have made a loud bang, awakening the rest of the circus, if he had not managed to grab the lock as it was falling. The lock hit the palm of his hand and he smirked, pulling it back inside his cage with him and setting it down before carefully opening the cage door.

He slithered out of his cage and made his way over to Alfred. The taller blonde was curled into himself on the floor of his cage, pretending to be asleep. Although it was a pretty convincing act, the ragged breathing and constant moving told Arthur that he was only pretending.  
It was 04:17am when Arthur managed to get Alfred out but it was 5:01 am when they finally managed to get Francis out of his cage. They took far too long and they needed to hurry or someone could find them.

Francis' cage had been hanging from the ceiling by a bit of very sturdy rope, and a few chains. Alfred had managed to find where they ended so he could slowly bring Francis back down to the floor with a soft thump as it touched the hay-covered ground.

It had taken fourty minutes to gather everything they needed and to head towards the tents entrance. They were stopped by a noise, it sounded like a muffled banging and water splashing.. But nothing appeared.

"Im so sorry.." Alfred had whispered to his half-brother who was still trapped in his tank. They couldn't bring him with them, it was impossible. They couldn't take him out of his tank or he would suffocate on the air. So they had to leave him. It was heartbreaking for Alfred, but he had promised that he would return for him. He would not just leave him there forever- he was his only family after all.

Matthew didn't seem to mind either, he just wanted the other's to be safe- he could hold off the rest of the circus for now.

They wouldn't part for long, he had promised.

The three boys ran for their lives ( Arthur was being held as he couldn't exactly run ) when they heard angry shouting and saw lights flashing, the circus' owners and a few of the performers had run after them but they were just too fast. Thankfully, there was no one outside guarding the tent as they fled so they had been able to just run and run until they couldn't run anymore.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since their escape. Apparently the circus had to shut down, they didn't have enough money to keep it going since they only had one attraction left. So they just packed up and left.

Matthew had been abandoned.

There was no way he could leave the tank and the circus' ringleader couldn't be asked to take him with them or at least give him away or maybe even put him back where they found him, in the sea. So they just left him. Alone.

So alone.

Alfred, Francis, and Arthur figured that if no one was at the circus anymore, they could go back with no hassle. The three boys made their way back to the abandoned circus, they were not met with angry people or any sign of life. Nothing at all. Most of the tent had collapsed and there were empty cages scattered about everywhere. But that was just from the outside. They went inside to see if they could try and find Matthew.

But they were too late.

They found the Canadian fish-boy out of his tank and laying on the ground, not a breath left in him. He seemed to be laying in a position that was near to the tent's entrance, he was trying to leave? Trying to escape maybe?

His skin was dry and his eyes were closed but glossed over. He was terribly skinny, his bones showing- he obviously had no food along with no water to survive in. It was such a sad sight.

"He suffocated trying to escape.." Francis had mumbled once he had checked his friend. Francis had gone next to the poor boy and pushed him onto his back, looking him over and skimming his hands along the dry skin until he found out what had happened. Arthur clasped a hand over his mouth to stop the Frenchman from talking anymore unless he were to upset Alfred.

Alfred was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. He had told him he would come back. He promised.  
_He promised._

All the worst things happen to the best people.

But of course,  
They were not aloud to complain.


End file.
